


Pretty boy

by Clarabel90



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Shinee Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarabel90/pseuds/Clarabel90
Summary: Твоя внешность определяет тебя. По крайней мере, в мире Тэмина это так.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin





	Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229399) by [bunnoculars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnoculars/pseuds/bunnoculars). 
  * A translation of [Pretty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229399) by [bunnoculars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnoculars/pseuds/bunnoculars). 



> Я наконец получила разрешение переводить чудесные работы автора - bunnoculars. Они мне очень понравились и мне захотелось поделиться этими историями. Начну с данной работы. Надеюсь, вам понравится.   
> Thank you, Dear bunnoculars!

2008 г

Тэмин смотрит в зеркало откуда на него взирает девушка.  
Это был он, но в парике и с вишневым блеском для губ. Остальные так же были одеты в клетчатые юбки, гольфы до колен, искусственные волосы. Но все смотрели именно на него так, будто он отрастил вторую голову.  
«Вау, Тэминни», - начинает Кибом, а Джинки-хён исправляет его: «Тэён», и Кибом просто уходит. Тяжелая дверь ванной захлопывается за ним, легкий порыв воздуха треплет юбку Тэмина и щекочет его ноги, и это ощущается так странно. Он чувствует себя голым без штанов.  
Минхо задерживается рядом с ним, глядя в их отражение. «Я знал, что ты хорошенький, но ...»  
Джонхён ничего не говорит, но его глаза следят за Тэмином. Тэмин физически их ощущал.  
Они снимают скетч для шоу «Школа рока», где Тэмин вдруг стал главной героиней, самой популярной девочкой в школе. Остальные девчонки хотят быть им, мальчики выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы встречаться с ним. А новенькая девушка хочет его уничтожить. Это Кису-хён, ведущий.

Никто и не подозревал что так будет, когда менеджер-хён усадил их всех в фургон, или даже когда они неожиданно приехали в школу для девочек посреди ночи. Им не было сказано ни слова, пока персонал не осмотрел их, вручая каждому по форме, пояснив в какой ванной комнате можно переодеться. Так все и будет зачастую, Тэмин понял это. Он довольно быстро учился. И он может это принять, но сам процесс адаптации - это совсем другое. Это сложнее.  
На этот раз все еще хуже, потому что у Тэмина есть дополнительные сцены и больше реплик, чем у других, и он не знает, кто подумал, что это хорошая идея. Он старается изо всех сил, потому что это все, что он может сделать, и надеется, что это не проявится, когда он начнет отключаться от усталости.  
«Айгу, как мило», - говорит Кису-хён каждый раз, когда они делают перерыв, гладя Тэмина по голове и улыбаясь ему. Когда он не в роли то такой милый, Тэмин все время забывает, как страшно тот выглядит со всей этой кроваво-красной помадой и волосатыми ногами, а Кису-хёну, похоже, всё вошло в привычку.  
Остальные более застенчивы. Джинки-хён начинает прикрывать рот, когда смеется, а Кибом беспокоится о своей щетине, говоря, что он бы снова побрился сегодня днем, если бы знал. Джонхён играет безукоризненно, но, иногда, сутулясь на стуле и теребя парик, по мере того, как наступает ночь, он все больше и больше смотрит на часы, как будто беспокоится, что школа откроется, и их поймают в таком виде. Тэмин хочет сказать ему, что это вообще по телевидению будут показывать, но Джонхён не такой дурак, он прекрасно это знал.  
И, возможно, быть девушкой для Тэмина более естественно, чем некоторые вещи, которые стафф шоу просит его сделать и сказать, но к этому невозможно привыкнуть. Даже не задумываясь он начинает сжимать ноги, когда садится, крепко свод коленки под столом. Его голос тоже меняется. Он понимает, что делает это, только потому, что другие тоже подобным заняты, а затем он просто пытается, чтобы его слова были такими же мягкими и легкими, какими они должны быть, по мнению стаффа. Он не знает, что делать со своим лицом, как ходить, куда класть руки, но все, что он делает, никому не должно казаться смешным. Все смотрят на него.  
В какой-то момент его окружает куча парней из стаффа: «Давай сфотографируемся», сажают Тэмина за стол, суетятся над ним и просят улыбнуться им. Он делает это. А потом член команды дразнит Тэмина: «Попробуйте назвать меня оппа, хоть разок», и прежде, чем Тэмин успевает подумать, Джонхён уже тут, кокетливо произнося: «Оппа~», взмахивает искусственными волосами, а затем берет Тэмина за плечи, направляя его в другой конец коридора. Джонхён держит его за руку и остаётся рядом, пока Тэмину снова не нужно сниматься отдельно.  
Тэмин в порядке, он может справиться сам, он должен. Он двадцать часов без сна, и все это время даже в туалет не успел сходить, он все время забывает свои реплики и тратит время впустую, хочется закрыть глаза и забыть о том, как он выглядит сейчас, и о том, что ему ТАК может даже нормально.  
Он пройдет через это. 

Они выходят из здания в полумрак, где холодный утренний воздух ударяет по Тэмину, вонзается зубами в его кожу, и все. Он знает, что не сможет продержаться всю поездку на машине, он вот-вот взорвется.  
«Почему ты не пошёл раньше?», - менеджер-хён стонет и машет ему рукой. «Давай, поторопись, мы будем ждать тебя».  
Джонхён догоняет его, прежде чем он возвращается внутрь.  
«Ты тоже, хён?» - спрашивает Тэмин.  
«Ты просто заблудишься, если пойдешь один, Тэминни», - отвечает Джонхён, и Тэмин не осознает, что Джонхён отвечал с улыбкой и она не покидала его лица, пока они поднимались по лестнице.  
Тэмин странно себя ощущает в туалете для девочек, но школьные уборные для персонала заперты, и все пользовались сегодня только этим туалетом. И вообще, Джонхёну все равно, он не смеется над ним, просто следует, поэтому Тэмин решает, что всё в порядке.  
Джонхён прижимается к стене скрещивая руки на груди, Тэмину было трудно на него смотреть. Их глаза встречаются на одну короткую секунду, прежде чем Тэмин закрывает дверь кабинки и опускается на унитаз, ожидая когда это всё закончится. Прошло так много времени, Тэмину казалось, что он больше не выдержит, но нет. Вот он сидит и даже пописать не может. Сидит со спущенными до щиколоток штанами и делает это как девочка.  
«Ты никогда не делал этого раньше?» - говорит Джонхён. Его голос звучит так внезапно, что Тэмин, находившийся посреди действа, не смог сразу ответить. К счастью, Джонхен не настаивает на быстром отклике и продолжает: «Я имею в виду, не переодевался в девушку никогда?».  
Тэмин понятия не имел, что на это ответить. На самом деле нет. Он все это слышал раньше, его называли девушкой, его называли по всякому, но сам он никогда не задумывался о подобном. И вообще, почему Джонхён спрашивает?  
Он поворачивается, чтобы смыть, и спрашивает: «А ты?» - и это должно быть смешно, но выходит неправильно, и его живот немного сжимается, ему не хочется смотреть в лицо Джонхёну, но он должен. Он покраснел.  
Тэмин добирается до раковины, прячась за потоком воды, прежде чем заставить себя посмотреть, и Джонхён оказывается там, где он оставил его, а затем говорит: «Да, несколько раз в шутку»,- так легко, что Тэмин не может отвести глаз.  
Джонхён сразу же ловит взгляд Тэмина. Он прикусывает свои губы и приподнимает подбородок, как будто пытаясь увидеть его реакцию, смотря прямо в глаза. Тэмин ничего не скажет. Ему и сказать то нечего, ему все равно, он просто был удивлен, поэтому молчит, позволяя Джонхёну прочитать его лицо. Даже когда Джонхён понимает его, он не расслабляется и не знает, куда себя деть.  
Джонхен подходит и произносит «Когда ты это делаешь, это не выглядит смешно. И не должно так выглядить. Ты такой красивый. "  
Лицо Тэмина нагревается само по себе. Джонхён сейчас так внимательно наблюдает за ним.  
«Что, тебе это не нравится?»,- Джонхён не успевает дать ему секунду, прежде чем продолжает: «Тебе не нравится, что я это говорю?»

«Дело не в этом»,- отвечает Тэмин. Он думает, что ему может понравится, если это будет Джонхён, может быть, даже слишком, ощущение, что в его животе всё скручивается - говорит ему, что обожает это, но ужасно хочет прекратить говорить о подобном. Вместо этого он обнаруживает себя шепчущим: «Я просто, я не хочу, чтобы люди видели меня таким. Я хочу быть мужчиной».  
«Ты - мужчина»,- просто говорит Джонхён, - «и ты очень красивый мужчина».

2011 г.

Джонхён в ярости. Тэмин понимает это по его напряженным плечам и челюсти, а также по тому, как следит за тем, чтобы дверь спальни закрылась за ним, прежде чем он обойдет Тэмина. И Тэмин просто ждет, пока Джонхён заговорит.  
«Ты взял мои сигареты, да?».  
Оу.  
Тэмин пытается сохранить выражение лица, но Джонхён бросает на него один взгляд и тот всё понимает. Хмурится, сжимает руки в кулаки, а затем скрещивает их на груди.  
«Ты знаешь, что от этого пальцы, зубы, десна желтеют? И изо рта будет вонять. Твой голос может измениться».  
Две сигареты этого не сделают. А вот курение в течение двух лет может, поэтому Тэмин просто пропускает ту часть, где он сожалеет о воровстве, слушает Джонхёна и говорит: «Это твои сигареты, хён. Почему ты мне всё это рассказываешь?».  
«Тебе девятнадцать, Тэминни»,- рявкнул Джонхён, его глаза сузились в злобные щелки. «Не пытайся вести себя круто, когда даже не знаешь, что делаешь. Я не могу бросить курить, а теперь ты хочешь начать?».  
Похоже, Джонхён собирается сказать больше, но Тэмину уже достаточно. Сегодня ему нужно было вставать в школу. У него едва было пять минут для самого себя, пять минут для его глупой жизни.  
Тэмин заставляет себя встать с кровати, и он думает, что сможет выбраться, он быстрее, чем Джонхен, и Джонхен все равно никогда его не шлепал. Но затем Джонхен хватает его, обхватывает за талию и тащит назад.  
Тэмин не может сопротивляться Джонхёну, он как стена за спиной Тэмина, поэтому он играет грязно, наступает на его ногу, вонзает ногти в запястье и толкает локтем в живот. Тот кряхтит, задыхается и ругается Тэмину в ухо, но не отпускает. Подводит Тэмина к кровати Джинки-хёна бросая на неё, затем встает над ним и смотрит, тяжело дыша.  
Тэмин снова встает, и когда хён опять толкает его, хватает того за плечи, обхватывает ногой под его коленями и тоже сильно нажимает. Вырвав у Джонхёна пронзительный крик, Тэмин внезапно оказался так близок к смеху, яркое горячее чувство пронзило его сквозь кожу. Он больше не хочет драться, но он также не хочет останавливаться. Когда Джонхён хватает его запястья, Тэмин понимает, что хён не улыбается.  
Да уж. С Тэминни не так просто справиться, на самом деле. Он извивается изо всех сил и выкидывая ноги, обвивает ими талию Джонхёна, изгибает своё тело, пытаясь перевернуть его, но это невозможно, а затем что-то происходит, и Джонхён падает на него сверху, придавливая Тэмина и прижимаясь к нему между ног.  
А потом время останавливается, когда Тэмин чувствует, как что-то давит ему на бедро, и это член Джонхёна.  
Тэмин не осознает, что освободил Джонхёна, пока тот неожиданно не отстраняется, и сгорбившись, усаживается на край кровати так, что видна только его спина.  
Джонхён собирается сказать, что это ничего не значит. Тэмину не нужно это слышать. Сначала Джонхён вел себя так, как будто Тэмин не знает, что курить - это плохо, теперь он будет вести себя так, как будто Тэмин не ощутил его чёртов стояк.  
Джонхён вообще ничего не говорит. Его молчание только затягивает узел в животе Тэмина.  
Днём позже Джонхён снова говорит слишком много, и от этого Тэмину не легче. Это совершенно не помогает, потому что в последнее время каждое мероприятие - это просто ещё одно интервью, а сегодня всё то же самое. Интервью за интервью. Тэмин уже ненавидит человека, в которого его превращают камеры, уже ненавидит вести себя мило и позволять людям флиртовать с ним, но почему-то сейчас самое худшее - это делать такое на глазах у Джонхёна.  
«Кто из вас сейчас наиболее популярен в Японии?».  
Когда они записали «Replay» на японском языке, у Тэмина наконец появились строки в этой песне. Он начал брать уроки японского с репетитором, которого наняла компания, но он забывает все, что узнал, потому что ему не с кем разговаривать. Достаточно сложно найти тех, с кем можно поболтать на японском в Корее.  
Тем не менее, Джонхён говорит: «Тэмин-гун. У него нежный образ, японцам это нравится».  
Тэмину это не нравится. В данный момент он что-то чувствует себя достаточно нежненьким, особенно когда Джонхён так глупо ему улыбается. Он пытается игнорировать его.  
«Если бы вы были девушкой, с кем бы вы встречались?».  
Минхо на самом деле, недавно ныл Тэмину, что никто никогда его не выбирает, поэтому, когда настала очередь Тэмина, он игнорирует взгляд Джонхёна и, отвечает: «Минхо-хён»,- и даже уточнил почему: «Потому что у него пламенная харизма».  
Джонхён выбрал сам себя, как обычно. Тэмин не знает, почему Джонхён продолжает яростно отвечать на вопросы, уставившись на него как ястреб, а потом высмеивает его.  
Вот и сейчас, Джонхён хихикает: «Уууууу, у нас тут парочка образовалась~», и когда Тэмин не реагирует на него, Джонхён все равно смеётся над ним, сощуривая глаза.  
Лицо Тэмина покалывает от жара.  
«Кто самый мужественный из вас?».  
Тэмин знает, что его ждёт.  
И это снова Джонхён. «Тут всё очевидно»,- говорит он, и остальные обмениваются понимающими взглядами, и, конечно же, все мигают одной и той же карточкой с именем, с его именем. «Тэминни~!»  
Тэмин выбрал Джинки-хёна, потому что он один не смеялся, как остальные, и Тэмин всё ещё может смотреть на него, и тому есть настоящая причина - он не Джонхён. Джонхён, который снова поворачивается, чтобы проверить Тэмина. Джонхён, чье лицо скручивает живот Тэмина всё туже и туже.  
«Тэмин-гун, у тебя такое милое эгьё? Не мог бы ты нам показать?».  
Тэмин мог, но он предпочел бы умереть.  
«Покажи нам, Тэмин-гун»,- настаивает Джонхён, протягивая руку, чтобы пощекотать ему бок, и когда тот вздрагивает от его руки, возвращается тот самый Джонхён-хён, твердый и теплый. «Ты знаешь, какой ты милый».  
Тэмин покончит с этим. Он надувает губы, тычет пальцем в щеку и видит как Джонхён улыбается. Маленький поцелуйчик, и тот не может этого вынести, ему приходится смотреть на Тэмина сквозь пальцы. Скрывает улыбку за ладонями и падает обратно на свое место, изо всех сил цепляясь за руку Тэмина.  
«Вы не переживаете, что не найдете девушку красивее себя?».  
И почемуто это самый глупый вопрос, который им задают за весь день. Тэмин не в себе, но он знает, что Джонхён смотрит на него. Снова.  
«У Тэмин-гуна может быть такая проблема, с остальными все будет в порядке».

Когда Тэмин встает посреди ночи, чтобы сходить в ванную, Джонхёна нет в постели. Тэмин пытается не паниковать, пока моет руки, но всё же решает его поискать.  
Конечно же, он находит Джонхёна съёжившимся перед их домом, прячущегося в прямом поле зрения, с низко надвинутой на глаза кепкой, зажатой сигаретой меж губ и клубящимся вокруг лица дымом.  
«Что ты здесь делаешь?»,- Джонхён шипит, а затем кладет руку между лопаток Тэмина и толкает его в переулок между их домом и соседним. Тэмин чуть не споткнулся о неровный тротуар, а мусорный контейнер ужасно воняет, но пусть Джонхён волнуется об этом, а не он. 

После этого Джонхёну нечего ему сказать, он просто хочет спокойно покурить. Никто не просил его об этом, но Тэмин вглядывается в пустую улицу, как будто Диспатч может прятаться в темноте, и воображая, что было бы, если бы люди, которые брали у них интервью сегодня, могли видеть их сейчас.  
«Мне очень жаль, что я взял твои сигареты, хён», - говорит Тэмин, потому что начинает чувствовать, что должен. «Если я захочу курить, я куплю свои».  
«Ты не захочешь курить, Тэмин-а»,- отвечает ему Джонхён, разрушая настроение к хренам. Теперь Тэмин снова злится на него, это чувство вернулось. Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, хён продолжает. «Не говори, что это не мое дело. Ты - моё дело».  
Тэмин выдергивает сигарету из пальцев Джонхёна и топчет ее ботинком, втирая в грязь.  
«Не говори мне, что делать!».  
А затем Джонхён снова открывает рот, а Тэмин хватает его лицо руками и прикрывает его своим.  
В течение нескольких секунд он не понимает, что сделал, а затем Джонхён отталкивает его, и воздух врывается в легкие Тэмина, и он снова может думать, но на самом деле не хочет этого. Джонхён держит его за плечи и смотрит Тэмину прямо в глаза, и его лицо, наверное, должно пугать, но он просто выглядит как Джонхён.  
«Не делай того, чего ты не имеешь в виду, Тэминни»,- странным голосом, задыхаясь, говорит он. «Не поступай с нами так».  
Однако Тэмин хочет поступить так снова. Может быть это безумие, может быть слишком резко, может, он не знает, что делает, но он никогда в жизни не хотел ничего так сильно. Он собирается сделать это снова.  
И он делает. Джонхён позволяет ему, а затем тянет туда, к стене, крепко прижимает его к своему телу, целует в ответ, целует по-настоящему, уводит Тэмина в места, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал.

2012 г.

Хоть Тэмин уже ходил в туалет перед тем, как они выехали, ему снова туда хотелось. Наверное, нервы.  
«Чего паришься? Хочешь - иди», - говорит Кибом. «У нас еще есть двадцать минут».  
Тэмин только проверял, нужно ли кому-нибудь идти, он вполне мог пойти один, ведь раньше был на Music Bank тридцать миллионов раз, он знает, где находятся уборные, плюс, было еще куча времени. В конце концов, это займет у него всего пять минут, и еще достаточно рано, большинство групп только приехали, так что вокруг никого нет, даже очереди в женскую комнату не наблюдалось.  
В туалете не было никого, за исключением аджосси, сотрудника, судя по бейджу на его шее. Когда Тэмин заходит, он смотрит на него. Затем его брови взлетают вверх, лицо совершенно потрясенное, и он дергается.  
«Это мужской туалет»,- бормочет тот.  
На один мучительный миг Тэмин не желает двигаться, не может говорить, заключенный в ловушку своего тела. Когда чувство начинает возвращаться, он идет прямо к писсуарам, как будто ничего не произошло, никто ничего не сказал, достает член и занимается своими делами.  
Сотрудник с тревогой поглядывает на него. Тэмин может ощущать его взгляд, внутренности будто скручиваются, заставляя чувствовать себя ничем. Потом слышит, как он застегивает молнию, слышит стук крана, и все кончено. Теперь он один.  
Он идёт мыть руки на автопилоте, а затем волосы падают вперед, как занавеска. Тэмин запрокидывает голову, чтобы перекинуть их через плечо, стряхивая с глаз, и замечает себя в зеркале.  
Это снова лишь он.  
Тэмин и раньше отращивал волосы, на самом деле, для Люцифера волосы были даже длиннее, чем сейчас, но это потому, что на этот раз стилисты убедили его пойти на наращивание. Они позволили ему опробовать их первым, поэтому Тэмин пару раз надел их, чтобы потренироваться, и ему понравилось, как его волосы движутся вместе с его телом, когда он танцевал. Мемберы сказали ему, что длинные волосы ему подходят, и Джонхёну они тоже понравились. Сколько бы он не восхвалял его красоту, Тэмин никогда бы от этого не устал. Да, каждое утро для наращивания требуется дополнительно тридцать-сорок минут, но они все равно очень рано вставали, поэтому единственная реальная разница была в том, что Тэмину требовалось больше времени сидеть в кресле. Вечером он мог их снимать.  
И никто не заикнулся о том, что длинные волосы вообще-то превратили его в девушку.  
Какой же он глупый. Его горло сжимается, а лицо искажается от боли. Он стоит там и яростно трет руки.  
«Что ты так долго?».  
Джонхён.  
Тэмин не хочет разговаривать.  
«Ты с кем-то столкнулся»,- догадывается Джонхён.  
Игнорировать его не получится, поэтому Тэмин отвечает: «Чувак, я по большому ходил.»  
Джонхён снисходительно улыбается и Тэмин почти не знает, как не ответить ему, но он оставляет Тэмина в покое.  
И это то, о чем Тэмин думал, чего он хотел, но ему стало хуже, когда он смотрел на Джонхёна, который натянул пониже кепку, пытаясь прикорнуть за то короткое время, которое у них еще есть, закрывал Тэмина от остального мира.  
Прежде чем он осознает, что делает, Тэмин протянул руку, чтобы сжать его плечо и сказать: «Хён». Джонхён снова посмотрел на него.  
«Что такое?».  
Тэмин не знает. Он спрашивает Джонхёна о чём-то глупом, о чём-то, что заставит его отвлечься. Джонхён делает то, что хочет Тэмин, и говорит, и говорит, и говорит, будто ничего не может его заткнуть. А ведь он не должен так использовать нервы Джонхёна, он должен дать ему отдохнуть, но голос Джонхёна и его глаза - единственное, что помогает Тэмину не ощущать себя пустым местом.  
Пройдет совсем немного времени, и Тэмин начнет жадничать и давить на него. Прикусывать губу, сжимать пальцы на рубашке Джонхёна, находить ногу Джонхёна своей. Он наблюдает, как его действия поражают хёна, настолько сильно меняется его лицо и чувствует каждую крошечную деталь внутри него. Он не может остановить себя, а Джонхён позволяет ему продолжать, тем самым убегать от проблем, и довольно скоро они достигают точки, когда ни один из них даже не знает где простираются границы. В какой-то момент, лишь опасность того, что их могут поймать, заставляет Тэмина оставить Джонхёна в покое. У них обоих есть много дел, поэтому Тэмин заставляет себя оторваться от него и не думать о человеке, что смотрит из зеркала, чтобы сделать все возможное за сегодня.  
Включается «Шерлок», Тэмин движется и забывает обо всем. Он в порядке.  
Тэмин танцует три минуты, и его мысли снова возвращается к Джонхёну. Чем хуже ему становится, тем больше Тэмин нуждается в Джонхёне, и чем больше Тэмин использует его для того, чтобы ему самому стало лучше, тем больше он хочет, чтобы Джонхён нуждался в нем.  
Он сделает всё что угодно.  
Когда они забираются в фургон, а Джонхён садится к нему сзади, Тэмин забирается к нему на колени, тянется к нему ногой и вместо этого держит его за руку.  
Они останавливаются пообедать, волосы Тэмина мешаются, почти влезают в его суп, и он просит Джонхёна завязать их обратно. Джонхён расчесывает их пальцами, сжимая в кулаке.  
На радио шоу, Тэмин совсем теряет голову и подкатывает свой стул прямо к Джонхёну, кладет под столом ему на колено руку, скользит по бедру пальцами задерживаясь там. На пути к дому, уже со смытой косметикой и в собственной одежде, Тэмин наклоняется к Джонхёну, кладет голову ему на плечо и даже не делает вид, что спит.

И когда они возвращаются домой, Тэмин оставляет Джонхёна одного в их комнате, идет принять душ, специально растягивая время, почти причиняя себе боль. Он уже наполовину тверд, но себя не трогает, возбуждение лишь сильнее и сильнее. Вместо этого он моет волосы, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что их количество внезапно уменьшилось. Его голова кажется легкой.  
Дверь открывается, пока он намыливает руки и грудь, а затем щелкает замок. Он смотрит и смотрит в глаза Джонхёну. Удерживает взгляд до тех пор, пока Джонхён не становится перед ним полностью обнаженным и Тэмин не отвлекается на остальные части его тела... а потом, потом уже ничего не важно, потому что Джонхён прямо здесь, прижимаетт Тэмина к стене душа, и он должен поцеловать его.  
Они целуются, целуются и целуются, и почему-то им никогда не бывает достаточно, даже когда Тэмин буквально видит звезды, играясь с языком Джонхёна, вместо того, чтобы дышать, и делая все возможное, чтобы свести того с ума. Он стонет ему в рот, теребит волосы и водит ногтями по крепкой спине, обхватив ногой талию. Он хочет ближе, как можно ближе, мечется между желанием тереться об идеальный пресс Джонхёна, пока тот не кончит, и тем, чтобы оказаться оттраханым у стены прямо сейчас. Затем Джонхён хватает его за задницу и сжимает, сильно прижимая, втираясь в Тэмина и тяжело дыша, и Тэмин понимает. Он хочет член.  
Джонхён поворачивает Тэмина в руках и входит в него пальцами: один, два... три. Он доводит Тэмина до такого отчаяния, что может ощутить его на вкус, и готов сделать что угодно, что угодно.  
«Пожалуйста, хён»,- даже не зная, как он может вообще что-нибудь произносить.  
«Это то, что тебе нужно, это то, о чем ты думал весь день?».  
Джонхён звучит почти неуверенно, но затем он скручивает пальцы, надавливает глубже и касается чего-то внутри Тэмина, что заставляет его забыть обо всем до сих пор.  
«Трахни меня».  
Член Джонхёна почти разрывает его. Слишком много, слишком хорошо, но Тэмин может выдержать. Его тело борется с ним, сердце колотится, ноги дрожат, и ему приходится почти прокусить кожу на руке, чтобы не кричать.  
Джонхён берет руки Тэмина в свои, переплетает их пальцы и прижимает к стене, дышит вместе с ним. Тэмин двигается сам первым, отталкиваясь от него и сжимаясь, заполняет себя Джонхёном, пока внутри него больше ничего не останется, и он больше не сможет отличать боль от удовольствия.  
Джонхён хныкает ему в плечо, а затем выходит, вдруг оставляя Тэмина пустым и желающим, и возвращается вновь. И опять. Снова и снова находит то место, раскаленное добела внутри Тэмина, и трахает его все сильнее и быстрее, ласкает рот Тэмина языком, кусает за шею и задыхаясь говорит ему в ухо: «Только я, никто другой не увидит тебя таким». И Тэмин берет все это. Он хочет большего и получает это.  
Ещё до того, как Тэмин был готов, Джонхён начинает срываться, яростно двигая бедрами и неуклюже целуя его, громко стонет, вколачиваясь в его нутро, горячий и мокрый, а потом просто берет Тэмина в руку, и всё. Весь мир Тэмина исчезает.  
Позже, намного позже, когда они уже лежат в постели, когда уже слишком темно, чтобы что-то увидеть, Джонхён спрашивает его.  
«Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?».  
И это не удивляет Тэмина, потому что Джонхён всегда знает. Знает его. Знает что ему нужно. Но он сам себя удивляет. Он начинает говорить.  
К утру, он даже может посмеяться над собой. Будто прошло много времени с того инцидента в уборной. Он может рассказать об этом Кибому, Минхо и Джинки-хёну. Даже, может, сделать это веселой историей для каких нибудь шоу. Каким-то образом Джонхён сделал с ним это снова. Он справился. Тэмин снова может смотреть на себя.

2014 

«Хён, как думаешь, мне стоит начать тренироваться?».  
Джонхён смотрит на него, и Тэмин знает, что этот взгляд означает “не говори со мной”. Причиной могло быть что угодно. Он мог раздражаться на Тэмина или просто на весь мир. А может, просто устал. Их рейс задержали, они уже три часа в аэропорту Шанхая, а сейчас только восемь утра. Прошлой ночью они тоже не спали. Сначала был концерт, а потом они вернулись в отель. Несмотря на то, что оба были не против провести ночь вместе, им мало на что хватило сил. По крайней мере, он хоть сидеть зато может сегодня.  
«Что, хочешь себе сексуальный концепт?»,- говорит Джонхён, когда Тэмин уже и не ждал ответа на свой вопрос. «Или это то, чего хочет SM?».  
«Я не думаю, что они хотят менять мой имидж, полагаю, рассчитывают на тех фанатов, которые у меня уже есть».  
Выражение лица Джонхёна слегка меняется. «Ты хочешь измениться?».  
Второй раз в жизни Тэмин дебютирует. На этот раз он делает это один. Он еще не знает, чего ожидать, не понимает, как работает этот процесс, как далеко SM позволит ему зайти, но сейчас не это самое главное. В его музыке ещё нет его самого, узнаваемости. Он должен шагнуть почти в безду.  
«По твоему мне не нужно?»,- интересуется Тэмин. Он ненавидит, что всё, в конце концов, превращает в вопрос, как будто Джонхён должен знать лучше него, тогда как это его собственная жизнь. Но всё равно он ждёт. «Я не могу больше прятаться за вами, ребята, но я не уверен, что достаточно силён, чтобы делать все самостоятельно».  
«Ты хочешь сказать что не достаточно мужественен».  
Джонхён всегда сразу переходит к делу. Это одна из причин, почему Тэмин его так любит, но сейчас он очень сильно хочет его за это ненавидеть.  
Тэмин пытается улыбнуться, и это кажется неправильным, он знает, что Джонхён имеет ввиду, поэтому тихо признается: «И это тоже».  
«Видишь ли, есть кое что, что меня восхищает»,- говорит Джонхён, прямо перед тем, как Тэмин хотел продолжить говорить. Будто ему было интересно, есть ли ему что сказать ещё, - «женщины сильнее мужчин».  
«Я не женщина, хён». Вот и всё, но на это Джонхён просто медленно, развязно улыбается, потому что он то точно в курсе, лучше чем кто-нибудь еще. То, что делает Тэмина мужчиной было глубоко у него в горле часов пять назад. Тэмину нужна минутка, прежде чем он снова может думать и сосредоточиться на разговоре. «А разве это не больше похоже на то, что некоторые женщины сильнее некоторых мужчин?».  
«Я имею ввиду то, что обычно что-то женственное в обществе всегда считается равным слабости. Если парень показывает свои чувства, то он сразу слабый, значит женственный». В этом была здравая мысль, но Тэмин всё еще не знает, какое это имеет к нему отношение. Может быть, Джонхён считает, что это очевидно. Просто настаивая на своей точке зрения он продолжает: «Но почему сила невежества? Притворяться, будто вы не знаете, что происходит, притворяться, будто внутри вас ничего не происходит. И хорошо, работать над собой - это одно, но почему это сила притворяться кем-то, кем не являешься?».  
Затем Джонхён останавливается, и Тэмин знает, чего хочет, поэтому смотрит ему в глаза. У Джонхёна такое выражение лица, как будто он собирается улыбнуться, но сдерживает себя. Тэмин хочет на это посмотреть, не важно что его улыбка может его задеть. Просто Джонхён не стал бы над ним смеяться.  
Затем он говорит: «Я думаю, что смотреть в лицо самому себе и быть честным с собой намного круче».

И Тэмин наконец понял. Хоть он совсем не знает какой реакции ждёт от него Джонхён.  
«Вот как ты меня видишь?».  
«Конечно, ты настоящий мужчина»,- легко отвечает Джонхён. Затем он ловит выражение лица Тэмина и добавляет: «Я серьезно».  
«Хён, не надо». Слова будто сами сорвались с его губ. «Мне не нужно, чтобы ты говорил мне такие вещи».  
Тэмин хочет, чтобы все закончилось, но Джонхён смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Тэмин не может отвести взгляд. В любом случае ему негде спрятаться. У него не было особых дел, они уже поели, и если он пойдет выпить кофе или покурить, Джонхён просто пойдет с ним. И они в какой-то момент продолжат этот разговор, нравится ему это или нет, так и будет. Лучше закончить это сейчас. Джонхён читает его как книгу, и как только Тэмин перевел дух, он продолжит.  
«Ты берёшь на себя ответственность, и ты не играешь в игры. Ты знаешь, чем хочешь заняться и как. Так делай и вкладывай в это все силы. Не позволяй никому встать на твоём пути».  
Потом кажется, что Джонхёну больше нечего сказать, и он просто смотрит на Тэмина, как будто тот хочет его помощи, а Тэмин не понимает, что от него требуется. Он ведь совсем не тот Тэмин, что живёт в голове его хёна.  
В конце концов Джонхён произносит: «Что, ты сам не так себя видишь?».  
Тэмин не может ответить сразу. У него никогда не было времени думать о себе, и от этого чувствует себя необычайно глупо. От него требуется лишь жить своей жизнью и пытаться делать это по-своему, игнорируя всё, что люди говорят о нём, но, может быть, именно об этом и говорит Джонхён. Может, Тэмин не осознает своей личности достаточным образом, и на самом деле он такой, как его представляет Джонхён? Может быть, его хён более внимателен к нему, чем сам он?  
«Чаще всего я не знаю, что я делаю, или что чувствую по этому поводу»,- наконец говорит ему Тэмин, но его слова сразу же отражаются на лице Джонхёна - его брови нахмурены, а рот сжат. Тэмин понимает, что должен продолжить и выразиться яснее. «Или, точнее, я ничего не понимаю? Как будто я себя самого не понимаю. И тогда получается, что я не лучше всех людей, которые думают, что знают меня, когда видят только то, что хотят. Мол, мне нужно самому научиться воспринимать себя не только по внешности».  
Джонхён проводит пальцами по волосам Тэмина, слегка натягивая, пока тот не начал трясти головой, пытаясь отстраниться. «Тэмин-а, всё не так. Попробуй еще раз?».  
Тэмину хочется расстроится и в то же время смеяться. Однако, он не собирается этого делать, он должен, черт возьми, разобраться.  
«Мммммм»,- отличное начало, и, возможно, это лучшее, что он сейчас может. «Я не знаю, я ли тот человек, которого все видят, когда смотрят на меня, но в то же время, я могу и ошибаться. Меня гложут сомнения».  
«Твой имидж создан на основе твоей личности и подпитывается ею»,- говорит Джонхён, и это был уже почти вопрос.  
Или Джонхён, как всегда, уже всё понял. Это то, к чему стремился Тэмин - видеть смысл слов и действий.  
Наверное.  
Вдруг у Тэмина обострились чувства, он явственно понял, что находится в салоне самолёта и где-то рядом заплакал чей-то ребёнок, а солнечный свет, проникающий через иллюминаторы, утомляет Тэмина. Джонхён выглядит даже хуже, чем чувствует себя Тэмин - бледный, с опухшими глазами, закутанный в свою толстовку.  
«Я никогда ничего не говорил об этом»,- отвечает Тэмин Джонхену, и он не знает как сделать так, чтобы это звучало важным, ведь это важно для него. «У меня никогда не было возможности владеть чем-либо, ни своей внешностью, ни своим имиджем, ни своей карьерой. Я хочу сказать своё слово».  
Прошёл уже час полёта, осталось ещё два. Кибом храпит сбоку от Тэмина, прижавшись щекой к закрытому окну, но ни один из них никогда не мог спать в самолетах. Как только они взлетают, Джонхён надевает наушники, листает песни и играет на своим телефоне, постукивая ногой рядом с Тэмином. Однако, всякий раз, когда скука Джонхёна достигает точки кипения, его глаза находят Тэмина, надолго останавливаясь на нём.  
Он научился угадывать этот самый момент, просто смотрит на Джонхёна, пока тот не поднимет глаза.  
«Что, хён?»  
«Что ты хочешь сказать?»  
«А?»  
«Ты сказал, что тебе есть что сказать, а я сказал, что напишу тебе кое-что»,- напоминает ему хён. Когда Тэмин сказал ему, что собирается выпустить сольник, Джонхён пообещал, что все его идеи тоже принадлежат Тэмину - композиции, тексты, что угодно. Ему нужно лишь попросить. Джонхён улыбается, ударяет младшего плечом. «Используй меня, я хорошо владею словами».  
Тэмин думал об этом.  
«Ты уже всё знаешь.»  
Никто никогда не называл Джонхёна девушкой, но были и другие комментарии. Очень много. Не достаточно высокий, не достаточно светлокожий. Скандал с пластической операцией. Не говоря об этих всех ужасах, которые писали в желтой прессе совсем недавно. Полгода спустя Тэмин все еще чувствует себя ужасно по этому поводу.  
Но Джонхён сейчас здесь, с ним. И всё в порядке, вот он, сидит и кивает головой Тэмину. «Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал это, Тэминни. Сначала попроси меня, и я помогу тебе с самым трудным».  
А затем он одаривает Тэмина глупой улыбкой, той, от которой его глаза превращаются в полумесяцы, той, которой Тэмин так и не научился сопротивляться, той, которая всегда заканчивается и на лице Тэмина.  
«Тогда... я больше, чем просто моё лицо?» - говорит Тэмин. Это звучит так глупо, банально, но на самом деле, именно здесь его проблемы начинаются и на этом заканчиваются. «Я родился с этим лицом, но не только оно меня определяет. У меня много разных сторон, я - сложный.»  
«Да, ты очень сложный. Что еще?»  
«Я думаю, это всё?..»,- и это на самом деле так, но Джонхён продолжает от него ждать чего-то: слов или же того, что Тэмин просто прекратит этот разговор. Но, он не прекращает, в попытке найти нужные слова. «Просто... Люди могут думать обо мне, что хотят, они могут ошибаться, но это не моя проблема. Я хочу думать самостоятельно, быть собой, что бы это ни значило, и совершать собственные ошибки. И я не хочу ни за что извиняться».  
«Другими словами, хочешь быть обычным человеком?»,- говорит Джонхён, пряча улыбку за кулаком - самый дурацкий способ что-то спрятать в истории. Тэмин видит его насквозь. «Но Тэмин, которого я знаю - фея~»  
«Хён».  
«Мне очень жаль, Тэминни»,- говорит Джонхён, сразу протрезвев, и резко повернувшись к нему.  
От этого почему-то у Тэмина кружится голова.  
«Тебе не нужно извиняться»,- отвечает он, хотя и не думает, что должен был ему это говорить.  
Джонхён в любом случае не слушает, вместо этого просто мучает себя, кусая губу и щурясь в лицо Тэмина, как будто на него больно смотреть, и внезапно Тэмин не понимает, что происходит, совсем не понимает, пока Джонхён не произнес:  
«Как ты думаешь, я один из таких людей?»  
И тогда Тэмин не хочет понимать. Он не собирается на это отвечать.  
«Я просто смотрю на тебя и вижу тебя. Для меня ты такой человек как выглядишь. Я не могу разделить это, и мне очень жаль»,- признается Джонхён, почти спотыкаясь о свои слова в спешке, чтобы рассказать об этом. Как будто он поступил с Тэмином неправильно, как будто он не может жить с собой, если не признается. «Я не могу сказать тебе, что люблю тебя только за твою личность, а не за твое лицо или тело».

А теперь он даже не смотрит на Тэмина, а Тэмин просто решает посчитать сколько времени проходит от одного храпа Кибома до другого, потому что Джонхён так смущает его, что ему трудно сидеть рядом. А затем Джонхён рискует взглянуть на его лицо и говорит: «Ты можешь ненавидеть меня, Тэминни, наверное, ненавидишь»,- и все, Тэмин либо рассмеется, либо взорвется, а может и нет. Ему просто уже все равно.  
«Это мое лицо и мое тело, хён. Я знаю, что смазливый. Знаю, что красивый. Я тоже не сожалею об этом. Тэмин протягивает руку и касается подбородка Джонхёна, притягивая к себе, чтобы он ничего не пропустил, когда Тэмин говорит: «Ты думаешь, я не смотрю на тебя, на твое лицо, на твое тело? Потому что я это делаю.»  
Джонхён моргает, сглатывает, и когда Тэмин отпускает его, он замирает. «Смотри сколько хочешь, я не против».  
«Вот и я не против»,- отвечает Тэмин и пытается повторить это снова, и снова, и снова, глядя прямо в лицо хёна, позволяя взгляду старшего жарко касаться его целиком: волос, шеи, ног... всего чего хочет Джонхён.  
Мысли о том, что Джонхён сейчас выглядит уставшим вдруг испарились. Он такой красивый. И чем больше времени Тэмин проводит с ним, тем красивее он кажется. Тэмин хочет смотреть на него вечно, никогда не слезая с этого дурацкого самолёта. Он мог сидеть тут, зажатый между двух сидений, без еды и сна, лишь бы иметь возможность смотреть на него, на то, как он говорит, слышать его голос, чувствовать, как бедро прижимается к его собственному. Может, даже держать его за руку, или что-то в этом роде.  
Проблема в виде ощутимого возбуждения возникает внезапно, хоть и ожидаемо. Хоть Кибом и спит, но он всё еще рядом, и ещё, судя по всему, стюардесса собирается к ним подойти, а чёртов Джонхён даже не будет ничего с этим делать, если узнает о его состоянии. Да он, скорее всего уже всё понял. Может он сам на грани, но стоически переносит эту ситуацию в отличии от него.  
Тэмин умоляюще глядит на Джонхёна, широко раскрывая глаза. Тот немного наклоняет голову и еле заметно ухмыляется. Дает зелёный свет. Тэмин аккуратно кладет руку на бедро Джонхёна, проводит по нему, чувствуя, как мышцы под ладонью упруго перекатываются. Он слышит резкое шипение со стороны своего хёна. Пять минут. А потом он встает и, специально уперевшись задницей прямо ему лицо, проскальзывает мимо Джонхёна, заходит в ванную и считает до шестидесяти.  
Он не успел досчитать до сорока пяти, когда Джонхён уже был там. 

2016 г.

Та же компания, что выдавала ему юбочки и наращивала длинные локоны, продавая образ ангела и прекрасного принца, теперь отправляет его в спортзал. Единственная разница - четыре года и обновленная бизнес-модель.  
SM наконец дали ему выпустить сольный альбом.  
«На этот раз ты возвращаешься мужчиной».  
Это были слова, которые Тэмин мечтал услышать лет с шестнадцати, и их ему теперь говорит SM, которые до этого советовали невинно пускать глазки и быть максимально милым.  
Тэмин знает, что делать. Он вырос, боготворя Рейна и Se7en, и даже если он никогда не будет похож на них, он тоже не думает, что сможет оставаться таким, какой он есть навсегда. Он был детищем SM и макнэ Шайни в течение восьми лет, а теперь у него осталось только семь, прежде чем он должен отправиться в армию. Он хочет потратить их как Тэмин, и это единственный известный ему способ сделать это.  
И вот он здесь. Джонхён рекомендовал это место. Зал находится в самом сердце Каннама, и действительно стоит своих денег. Народ тут слишком высокомерен, чтобы признать это, даже если узнают его. К тому же, душевые просто шикарны, намного лучше, чем дома.  
Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Джонхён тоже был здесь, но их графики сейчас слишком разные, да и проводить свидания в качалке, тягая железо, такое себе занятие. В любом случае, если бы Джонхён был здесь, он бы отнесся ко всему так серьезно, что Тэмину пришлось бы направить всю свою энергию на то, чтобы не заржать в голос и точно не справился со своей задачей. Джонхён, вероятно, тоже выбрал бы технику Тэмина. Без разницы. Тэмин делает то, что должен.  
И ещё, ему бы новый плейлист составить, а то он столько раз уже прослушал каждую песню, что казалось в его ушах белый шум, а он совсем не помогает.  
За окнами мир будто застыл, лишь мерцая огнями транспорта и пятнами желтых зданий. Прошло пять минут, а Тэмин снова в мыслях возвращается к Джонхёну.  
Когда он один, не может выбить из головы то, как сильно ненавидит, когда становится жарко, и потеет, пытаясь контролировать своё дыхание, или что он ненавидит каждый тренажер, больше чем предыдущий, их монотонные звуки. Однако то, что он ненавидит больше всего, придёт позже, когда он выйдет из душа и будет рассматривать себя в зеркало, избегая собственных глаз и пытаясь рассмотреть своё тело по частям. Как будто он не знает, как все это работает, как он чувствует себя под слоем кожи. Как будто ему не больно, когда он тыкает свой живот, нащупывая жирок пальцами. Как будто он не чувствует себя глупо, напрягая мускулы, чтобы убедиться, что они вообще существуют, что он не зря переживает.  
Сегодня он очень, очень не хочет этого делать. Вчера он взвесился и понял что почему-то похудел, а не набрал вес, как нужно было. Сейчас, наверное, именно тот момент, когда он ненавидит своё тело больше всего. Оно никогда не было идеальным, он был в курсе, что слишком худощавый. Ему казалось, что показывать такое публике не нужно, но он делал это, ведь его тело, так же как и его лицо, никогда по настоящему ему не принадлежали.  
По крайней мере, тогда оно его никогда не подводило и всегда делало все, что требовалось. Сейчас всё совсем не так.  
К тому моменту когда он закончил своё последнее упражнение, с него так лил пот, что можно было сказать, что он уже искупался. Позже, выходя из душевой, он покосился на весящее снаружи зеркало. Сегодня он тоже не сможет его избежать.  
Неожиданно его телефон начинает трезвонить и с громким грохотом падает на пол, выскальзывая из складок одежды, которую Тэмин держал в руках. К счастью, аппарат остался цел, поэтому Тэмин берет трубку и одной рукой пытается натянуть трусы. Не может же он голым разговаривать.  
Это Джонхён.  
«Где ты?»,- и он даже не ждёт, пока Тэмин ответит, громко продолжает «Приезжай за мной. Менеджер-хён подвез меня, а потом бросил здесь и сам поехал домой. Кто так делает?»  
Это точно было неправдой. Тэмин прекрасно знал, что если менеджер и оставил его, то точно по его же просьбе - в последний раз, когда Тэмин был на эфире «Blue Night», тот задержался до двух часов ночи и отвез их обоих домой.  
Джонхён даже не пытается быть правдоподобным, он просто до сих пор никак не научился просить Тэмина о чём-то.  
Тэмин специально выдерживает паузу и говорит: «Не знаю, я очень устал. Может такси себе вызовешь?»,- он надеется, что Джонхён не слышит улыбки в его голосе.  
«Возьми на себя ответственность за меня, Тэмин-а»,- немедленно говорит Джонхён, отбрасывая все притворства, и Тэмин знает, что он будет умолять, потому как осведомлён, что Тэмин сам этого хочет. Затем, как будто он только что подумал об этом, он выпаливает: «Я дам тебе всё, что хочешь». 

Всё тело Тэмина, а особенно одна определённая его часть, сразу же реагирует на слова Джохёна. Но, произносит он другое.  
«Повезешь меня покушать?»  
«Я не хочу есть. Ты тоже»  
Тэмин в зеркале может подождать до завтра.

Тэмин не торопится. Он должен продержаться до конца и закончить последним.  
Джонхён такой горячий и напряженный, так туго сжимается вокруг него. Когда Тэмин начинает двигаться, их дыхания сбиваются, а когда Тэмин чуть сдвинувшись, наклоняется ниже и находит нужную точку, Джонхён почти кричит. Задыхается, стонет, лепечет слова смысл которых непонятен ему самому. Ударясь о бедра Тэмина своими, он обвивает ногой его талию, волосы цепляются за кожу, а пятка больно впивается задницу - он будто пытается удержать Тэмина в себе, засунуть так глубоко, как возможно, требуя от Тэмина всё что у него есть. 

Медленно-медленно.  
Костяшки пальцев Джонхёна задевают живот Тэмина, когда он дрочит. Тэмин опускается на локоть и перехватывает горячую плотную плоть, начиная яростно её ласкать. Джонхён не позволит Тэмину поцеловать его, но это только потому, что он хочет смотреть прямо ему в лицо, прижимая большой палец к губам Тэмина. Он всем своим телом чувствует взгляд своего хёна, он буквально обжигает. И когда их глаза, наконец, встречаются, Тэмин тонет в их мрачной глубине забывая о себе.  
«Ты такой красивый»,- это то, что может повторять Джонхён, когда в его тело вновь и вновь врываются, уже не заботясь ни о чем. Слишком... слишком жарко, чтобы дышать.  
Такой красивый.  
В какой-то момент кажется, что они больше не выдержат. Тэмин кончает, подводя за собой к черте и Джонхёна.  
Тэмин идёт в ванную за мочалкой, затем как можно нежнее вытирает живот хёна, медленно проводя пальцами, чувствуя, как он дышит под его руками. Джонхёну становится скучно раньше, чем Тэмин заканчивает с этим, и тянет его за руку обратно в кровать.  
Он обнимает его и это очень устраивает Тэмина. Лицо Джонхёна прямо здесь, перед ним. Волосы растрепаны, губы красные и опухшие. Они лениво растягиваются в улыбку. Он теряет счет времени, пока Джонхён снова не сокращает дистанцию, подталкивает Тэмина своим носом, прикусывает его губы и флиртует с языком Тэмина, заставляя пальцы ног скручиваться.  
Слишком рано. Тэмин отрывается и перекатывается на спину, и это не очень помогает, потому что Джонхён прижимается к Тэмину и приподнимается на локте, и тогда он снова становится всем, что Тэмин видит.  
«Ты был в спортзале, когда я звонил?»,- внезапно спрашивает он.  
«Мм.» Волосы Джонхёна продолжают падать ему на глаза, и Тэмин должен это исправить, должен тянуться и зачесывать их назад, снова и снова.  
«Посмотри и скажи сам. У меня хоть пресс появился?»  
В следующую секунду он пожалел, о своих словах. Его нервная система еще не была готова. Джонхён больше не смотрит на его лицо, он скользит рукой вниз, перебирая пальцами кубики на животе Тэмина, тепло и комфортно.  
«Что тут у нас? Сексуально»,- говорит он ему. Тэмину остаётся лишь поверить, несмотря на то, что хён в следующую секунду ухмыляется и щипает его за пупок. Он ему продолжает верить и когда тот, насмотревшись, плюхается на спину рядом с Тэмином. Он продолжает ждать, чтобы Джонхён сделал с ним что-то еще, сказал ему что-то еще, что угодно.  
«Хён»,- внезапно говорит Тэмин.  
«Да?»  
«Почему я тебе нравлюсь?»  
«Я ничего не могу с собой поделать, просто посмотри на себя»,- так легко отвечает Джонхён, а затем что-то в выражении лица Тэмина заставляет его попробовать еще раз. «Мне нужна причина?»  
«Да, я хочу это услышать». Тэмин надувается, чтобы скрыть, что его лицо стало немного странным, и в любом случае это всегда сводит Джонхена с ума, всегда заставляет его говорить. «Как бы то ни было, ты всегда говоришь глупые вещи, поэтому я перестану спрашивать.»  
Джонхён замолкает, и на несколько болезненных вдохов Тэмин испуган, что сказал что-то не так, прежде чем Джонхён возвращается со словами: «А почему я тебе нравлюсь?»  
Джонхён, наверное, думает что он не собирается отвечать. Он, вероятно, не осознает, что мог бы спросить много лет назад, и Тэмин мог бы сказать ему: «Потому что я тебе понравился. Понравился больше, чем я нравлюсь сам себе», но Тэмин говорит это сейчас. Ему даже не нужно искать слова, потому что все в порядке. Джонхён прямо здесь.  
И ещё кое-что.  
«Даже когда я ненавижу себя, я все равно нравлюсь тебе» и «Ты делаешь меня счастливым» и, наконец, то, что он хочет сказать больше всего: «Я никогда не смотрел ни на кого, кроме тебя».  
Едва Тэмин заканчивает, как Джонхён целует его, затаив дыхание, и через несколько секунд Тэмин забывает обо всём.  
Но он хочет чего-то большего, чего-то, что он может сохранить, когда этот момент закончится, и они выйдут из этой комнаты, оставляя в прошлом это номер в отеле. Он берёт лицо Джонхена в ладони и, удерживая его там, отстраняется.  
«Теперь твоя очередь сказать мне, хён».  
Их глаза встречаются, пока Джонхён думает.  
«Я не могу насытиться тобой, вот почему. Тебя нельзя ненавидеть, поэтому у меня нет выбора. Ты будешь мне нравиться все больше и больше»,- наконец говорит Джонхён. Он проводит пальцами по щеке Тэмина. «Ты можешь измениться, но мое отношение к тебе - никогда. Никогда не изменится».  
Тэмин не знает, что он улыбается, пока лицо Джонхёна не смягчается, озаряя его своим нежным взглядом, а губы не смыкаюся.  
«Двадцать минут»,- говорит Джонхён, тоже улыбаясь. «Дай мне двадцать минут, и я снова захочу тебя».  
Тэмин снова хочет Джонхёна прямо сейчас. Он показывает это своё желание ему всеми возможными способами, о которых только может знать, и в конце концов, им не приходится столько ждать.

2017 

SM спешат с возвращением Тэмина. Уже сентябрь, когда ему говорят, что снимают октябрьский релиз. Они не осведомляют его почему, и не очень вежливо слушают, когда он задает вопросы об их процессе, и, в конце концов, не дают ему времени подумать. Хорошо, что он уже научился этому много лет назад.  
На этот раз ему все равно, что компания говорит ему, он сам выбирает песню, которую хочет, и придерживается своего мнения, пока люди из компании не сдаются. Так всегда делает Джонхён. В конце концов, ему даже не нужно так усердно бороться за «Move», потому что не трудно увидеть, как сильно эта песня создана для него.  
А еще с этой песней будет работать Сугавара Кохару.  
Впервые он увидел ее на Youtubе. Он залипал на видео с хореографией, с ноутбуком на коленях и легонько касаясь пяткой спины Джонхёна, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Джонхён наконец сдался и пополз через кровать, чтобы посмотреть, что было интереснее его, он увидел то же, что видел Тэмин.  
То, что поможет ему выразить себя. Быть настоящим Тэмином.  
То, что спустя столько времени Тэмин чувствует себя комфортно в собственной шкуре сделало его жадным.  
Недавно Тэмин вдруг сказал Джонхёну: «Ты все время говорил, что я красивее девушки».  
«Я могу начать говорить это снова, если хочешь?»,- осторожно ответил Джонхён. «Я до сих пор так считаю. И если это то, что ты хочешь услышать...»  
«Ну, не знаю. Сейчас ты твердишь, что я настоящий мужик, это мне тоже очень нравится», - продолжил Тэмин, стараясь не расхохотаться при виде застывшего выражения лица хёна.

А потом он сказал:  
«Одно другому не мешает».  
И вот поэтому Сугавара Кохару и стала решением.  
Она работала как с мужчинами, так и с женщинами, но ее стиль не изменялся и не накренялся ни к слишком очевидной мужественности, ни к ярко выраженной женственности. Ее стиль обладал смешанными чертами. Работая с ней, Тэмин получит именно то, что хочет: пройти прямо посередине гендерной линии. 

Уладив вопросы о сотрудничестве и с ней и с SM, Тэмин совсем близок к своей цели.  
И прямо сейчас, всё о чём Тэмин может думать, это то, как он хочет похвастаться перед Джонхёном, увидеть его лицо, когда он ему это расскажет, и обнять его так крепко, чтобы у того хрустнули косточки. Он хочет, чтобы Джонхён купил ему еды и отвез его куда-нибудь, где они могут побыть наедине, и там где он позволит ему всё, что тому захочется.  
Он бы не зашел так далеко без Джонхёна. Он бы ничего не добился. Без него он бы остался напуганным и злым. У него не хватило бы сил увидеть Тэмина, которого видит Джонхён. Он даже не догадался бы посмотреть.  
Когда он наконец видит Джонхёна, его голова была наполнена этими мыслями.  
«Хён».  
Джонхён просто гладит его по голове и улыбается. «Что, Тэмин-а?»  
Он ждёт.  
«Спасибо»,- говорит Тэмин, и это всего лишь два слова, и он хотел бы повторять их миллион раз. Снова и снова.


End file.
